


Sotto il cielo del tramonto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Inadatto [4]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento tra Shinji e Asuka.Scritta per: We are out for promptScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tD_yFYZeMN0; Emotional Piano Music - Remember (Original Composition.Prompt: Prompt libero: "Non credo a una parola di quel che dici." + Andrà tutto bene
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: Inadatto [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629643





	Sotto il cielo del tramonto

Sotto il cielo del tramonto

Shinji alzò lo sguardo, osservando il cielo al tramonto. Grossi corvi erano intenti a litigarsi lo stesso brano di carne.

Sotto di loro diversi palazzi distrutti e, al centro di un lago, da cui uscivano dei tralicci di un palo della luce senza energia, la statua mutilata di un angelo.

“Lo sai che mi fai schifo?” domandò Asuka, posandogli la testa sulla spalla.

Shinji rispose: “Ah… ah…”. Non aveva alcun tono.

Asuka inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non ti arrabbi più davvero? O stai solo cercando di evitare lo scontro?” domandò.

Shinji le afferrò la mano nella propria e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Le parole sono sempre un inganno. Possono prometterti il cielo e condannarti.

So quanto la tua lingua sia velenosa, ma sono stato a casa nella tua anima” rispose.

Asuka chiuse gli occhi.

“Sei proprio un moccioso, BakaShinji. Dici cose senza senso” si lagnò.

Shinji fece un sorriso storto.

“Non credo ad una parola di quello che dici. Leggo le tue azioni più profonde” mormorò.

Asuka serrò le gambe.

< Per quello che mi ha fatto, mi fa schifo. Però non più di quanto me ne faccia da sola da quando mi sono venute le mestruazioni. Non voglio essere donna, non voglio essere una bambola.

Voglio cavarmela da sola > pensò.

“Allora suggeriscimi. Perché io non capisco proprio che diamine vogliono dire le mei dannate azioni” disse con tono acido, con forte accento russo.

< Andrà tutto bene, finché saremo insieme > pensò Shinji.


End file.
